


Respect and Control

by Lalaen



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Gladio, Alpha Noctis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aro Ace Noctis, Asexual Character, Control Issues, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Ignis, Omega Verse, Power Play, Queerplatonic Relationships, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaen/pseuds/Lalaen
Summary: Gladio doesn't realize that Noctis and Ignis' relationship is one of only trust and convienience.- no mpreg or risk of pregnancy -





	1. Chapter 1

It was no accident that Ignis was an omega. 

As soon as the Prince had tested positive for Alpha traits as a child, King Regis and his council had known of an additional quality he would need in his retainer, advisor and companion. Choosing an omega ensured that Noctis' will would not be challenged, first and foremost. Secondly, it was in the nature of an omega - much to Ignis' distaste that it was _in his nature_ to do anything - to care for others, and this would ensure the prince was well taken care of. 

The final reason was not something spoken about so openly, yet it was the most tactical decision of all. Historically, Alphas had often fallen prey to their compulsions and ended up causing unwanted pregnancies at best and assaulting omegas at worst. It was very much still a problem, an especially worrisome one with someone so high profile as Prince Noctis. Giving him an omega of his own; a male one who could have no children, would prevent any potential problems until he could wed whatever mate politically required. 

Ignis bit the strip of cloth between his teeth and tied it tightly around his head. He was starting to feel heat stir in his belly, and with Noctis near him that stirring would soon become a roaring fire. He did not at all resent his place or his duty. In fact, he loved the prince deeply. Though it was a feeling he would never be hesitant to voice, it was one he knew few would understand. Despite the boundlessness of his love and devotion, there was not the slightest hint of romance between them. They were in no way partners, nor mates; and they did not desire to be. 

Noct was his Alpha, a thought that brought him no heady rush. It was a simple fact. He was infinitely grateful that someone he trusted so much could give him a shorter and more bearable heat, and as he moved across the bed towards the prince and breathed in the scent he knew so well, he could already feel his cramps subside. 

Noctis plucked at the gag. "Really should get a real one made some time."

Though of course, Ignis could not talk, he flicked his gaze up in an exasperated manner that indicated just how sure he was that Noctis would ever be motivated enough to follow through with that. He planted a hand on the prince's shoulder and shoved him back against the pillows, straddling his lap and breathing through the violent tug at his insides that caused. If he took time to breathe, he could usually keep his wits about him longer despite the intoxicating Alpha pheremones permeating the room. 

"Hey, let me scent you," Noctis pushed himself up on an elbow, rubbing his wrist against Ignis' neck. "Or you'll stink for pretty much a week." He was already getting hard in his pants, though as usual he looked as bored as he did by his royal council reports. Ignis expected nothing else, even during the prince's own ruts. His raging erection would be the only bone in his body that wasn't apathetic. He reached down to unclip his own belt, then Ignis', as the advisor unbuttoned his shirt. Strictly speaking it wasn't in the way, but heat made him sweat so he preferred to remove it as soon as possible for comfort as well as cleanliness. 

With him gagged, many people would feel the need to talk and fill the silence, but fortunately, Noctis was not such a person. They generally felt little need to speak to each other, so the silence was not at all awkward. They separated to remove the rest of their clothes, Noct not bothering to get up despite that making it considerably more difficult. When Ignis sat back in his lap, now completely nude, the prince reached up and grabbed the glasses he'd forgotten about. 

Even in these few short moments, Ignis had needed to start counting breaths. His gut was in knots already. He prided himself on his lucidity during these times, but he knew the fastest way to lose that was denying his body the knot that it wanted. Reaching between his legs, he wrapped his slender hand around Noctis' cock to stroke him to full hardness. He could feel the beginning bulge of the knot under velvety skin, and all but cringed at the stab of unbridled lust that sent through his body. Resisting it was stupid, and impossible, and would only lead to a total loss of control he could not stand for. Noct's breathing got heavier, and although Ignis was usually happy to do things for the prince's sake, right now he needed to tie them as soon as possible. He removed his hand and gave his charge a plaintive look, gaze flicking to the nightstand. 

Noctis sighed, but clearly understood because he dragged himself close enough to reach the lubricant kept there. He tossed it over and watched with disinterest as Ignis kneeled over him and prepared himself, businesslike and in as short order as he could manage. Most would be embarrassed to put on such a display, but Ignis had no shame when it came to things under his own power. Besides, who could be embarrassed when Noct was all but unaffected? 

Back bowed, Ignis worked two fingers inside himself, feeling the warmth of arousal rise in his cheeks. His need to be fucked was becoming an unbearable ache in the pit of his stomach, his heat breaking in full force. Noctis' smell was starting to make his knees weak. As soon as he removed his hand, the prince quietly shifted into a better position. 

Clamping his clean hand over his own mouth, Ignis sank down in one smooth movement. Even hand and gag combined couldn't completely silence the low groan in his throat as the beginnings of the knot entered him, and that he truly did hate. Noctis sat to meet him, lazily pushing himself up and placing his hands tenderly on his advisor's slender waist. He was flushed too, and despite how impassive he was, he pulled Ignis close to his chest. It was a silent attempt to comfort him, and though he resented the need, he appreciated the gesture more than he was ever likely to say. He knew at least that Noctis understood him, had no need to ask why he fought so hard to stay out of the fugue state the heat brought. 

It was why he could let some of the tension out of his body. He rested his arms on Noctis' shoulders, leaning into him as his knot swelled. Though the ache was gone, in many ways this part was the most difficult of all. His body struggled to make him surrender to instinct. The throb of Noct inside him was overwhelming. 

"C'mon specs," Noctis muttered, voice thick with arousal despite his casual tone and his eyes full of just the same detached expression as ever they were. "Fuck yourself already."

Thanks to Noctis, Ignis' heat was cut down to a mere twenty hours. It was the shortest he could hope for, though his refusal to let go of conscious thought made it still seem like an eternity. His jaw was seized from the gag; his core and thighs ached from the effort of so much sex. He reached up to pick at the knot of the gag behind his head, but his hands shook too badly from exhaustion even to hold onto it. 

"Finally," the prince grunted, though not unkindly. He swatted Ignis' hand away, pulling the gag undone and throwing it carelessly off the side of the bed. Normally, Ignis would scold him. Now he did not have the energy. He rubbed at his jaw, incredibly grateful that this ordeal was over with for another few months. 

"Thank you," he muttered, his voice a little rough. Noctis moved to help push him up, but he knocked the prince's hands away. He would get to the shower himself. 

Noctis didn't bother making another attempt, understanding it was useless to try and do anything for him. That in itself deserved another thank you, but it went without saying. 

Getting up took enormous effort, and walking was exquisitely painful; but the warmth of the shower made up for everything. There was nothing quite so filthy as a heat, so Ignis felt better the instant the water touched his skin. It left him to concentrate on how much he needed a coffee. 

He could only hope he had not missed much in the single day he was out of commission. 

... 

Gladio's first impression, like most people's, was that Ignis was also an Alpha. After all, he was always taking the lead, always bossing everyone around and always questioning Noct's decisions. After spending some time around him, Gladio concluded he was just the world's bitchiest beta. 

Once they were a little older and truly got to know each other, both reaching their sexual maturities, Gladio realized that he'd been wrong both times. It would've made what had become an undeniable hard on for someone he worked with (or was he now a friend?) turn into an overwhelming thirst. However, it brought with it another realization that stung more than he could've guessed. 

Ignis was Noct's. 

The advisor hid his scent well, even when training, and it was only through familiarity that Gladio started to pick it out. He shouldn't be surprised to find Noctis' pheromones, he supposed, but he was regardless. He would've never guessed they were mates, and he thought he knew them both well. 

Private people, he supposed. 

The thirst didn't really go away. Gladio respected his prince. However, just this once, he wished he didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Living in such close quarters with Ignis was not easy. 

Although their contact around the palace was daily, even extensive, it was not the same as sharing a single tent or a tiny hotel room. Gladio took pride in the fact that he had good control over his base Alpha urges, and was in no danger of losing that and hurting someone. He was absolutely sure about that - if he wasn't, he could put the prince in danger and that shit wasn't going to happen. It was just that being packed in so tight all the time with those omega pheromones... it really wore on a guy. 

"... there are historical accounts of betas and even omegas born into high positions disguising themselves as Alphas," Ignis said as he took their plates. Noctis huffed at him. 

"There's no point."

"It's about the way people see you, Noct," he said matter-of-factly, and with a subtle underlying hint of 'I would know' that Gladio certainly caught. 

"Stupid, though." Noctis grunted, getting up out of his camp chair. 

"Doesn't change anything," Gladio added. It was kind of funny the ways that the prince being a spoiled brat still showed up. It was his way or the highway, alright. 

Noctis wandered off past the edge of camp, presumably to take a piss. Prompto, uncharacteristically quiet, stared after him - not uncharacteristic at all. 

"Wish I was an omega," he mumbled. 

"You don't," Ignis snapped, and there was a really long moment where Gladio watched realization slowly dawn on the little idiot's face. 

"You...? Wha?"

Gladio chuckled, leaning back in his chair. "Yep. Iggy's an omega." He could literally feel Ignis' sharp look digging into his back. 

"Dude! I had no idea!" 

"Good," his clipped tone made it clear that this conversation was very over. There was a stiff silence that felt very long indeed while Ignis finished folding up the cooktop and went to put it in the Regalia. 

Prompto was staring at the ground, biting his lower lip. It was obvious by looking at him that he was fighting tears. "Does that..." his voice was almost a whisper. "Does that mean him and Noct have..."

"Are." Gladio cut across him so harshly he recoiled a little. "Yeah. They are."

"... shit," Prompto's voice was strained from fighting not to cry. 

"I know." Gladio didn't really have it in him to feel sorry for the kid right now, no matter how bad he had it for Noct.

"I'm. Gonna go to bed." Prompto almost knocked the chair over getting up too fast. Gladio said nothing as he hid himself away in the tent - anything that came out of his mouth right now would probably end up sounding bitter anyways. 

There was no point snapping at Prompto when the only one he was mad at was himself. 

Gladio poked at the fire, staring into the orange coals. Noctis wandered back into the firelight and threw himself back in his chair. "Where's Prompto?" 

"Went to bed."

"Huh," though Noct didn't say anything else, there was no doubt he knew something was up. Prompto always had trouble sleeping, his brain never seemed to slow down. It just wasn't in the prince's nature to pry. If it was, Gladio would probably be in some serious shit by now for the thoughts he'd had about Ignis. 

"Guess I'll go to bed too," Noct gave Gladio a look that said he was making himself available in case Prompto wanted to talk. The kid was a really great friend - sucks that Prompto wanted a little more than that. 

Me too, buddy. 

Gladio watched him disappear into the tent as well, sighing heavily and reaching under the chair for his book. He hadn't even turned the page before Ignis came back from the car. 

"Both in bed, then?"

"Mmhm."

The adviser seemed very content to sit in silence, tapping away on his phone. Though many people thought of him as quite talkative, Gladio had always found his silences very comfortable. They were self-assured silences, not awkward ones. 

It was a beautiful night, and although Gladio never really forgot how much he loved camping, this was the type of night that made him think about it. The sky was clear and full of bright stars, there was the pleasant white noise of insects and frogs chirping and humming. It was just cool enough to enjoy the warmth of the fire on his face. Ignis was incredibly handsome in the firelight - the starkness of the shadows complimented his sharp features. His eyelashes were so long that they must touch his glasses. It wasn't the first time Gladio had thought that, but it was one of those things he wondered about. Could you feel it if your eyelashes touched your glasses? Must be able to. 

Feeling a stirring in his gut while staring blatantly at Ignis was not really abnormal, but this particular stirring gave him serious pause. 

Oh no. Not now. 

It was unmistakable. He had roughly a day, two maximum; before he went into his rut. 

Fuck. 

In the morning, he'd have no choice but to leave. Noct would have to stay out of shit for a few days. 

...

He'd called it 'business of his own', and he knew none of them would be cool with that, and Prompto was the only one he could even hope to buy it. He'd hedged his bets on that Ignis and Noct were too private to push for more, at least up front; and he'd been right about that. 

Seeing as Noctis had clearly known it was him in the biohazard suit and hadn't given him any shit, it was looking like he'd actually get off scot free. 

"Gladio."

Fuck. He didn't even have to turn around and look at the prince to know he wasn't as lucky as he'd first thought. 

"Yeah?" He tried to sound nonchalant, hoping he could still play it off. He should've know Noct was just waiting until the other two weren't around. He wasn't really a kid any more, no matter how much it felt like it sometimes. 

"You can't bullshit me," Noctis said quietly, and when Gladio reluctantly turned around it was to see him with his arms crossed over his chest. Someone who didn't know him might still see a moody little asshole, but Gladio knew better. 

This was Noct serious. And pissed. 

"I didn't lie," the kingsguard went from casual to intimidating in a moment. He wasn't getting aggressive with the prince - not yet at least - but he certainly wasn't standing down. He crossed his arms over his chest as well and used all of his considerable height. 

Despite how Gladio towered over him, Noctis was not threatened at all. He'd expected as much, but still. "Idiot," Noct muttered, taking a few steps closer. "I know you went into rut. I'm not completely stupid."

"So?" Gladio grunted, taking a step closer. The prince did not back up. 

"So, you wouldn't let any of us run off like that. We would've stopped for you." 

"Didn't wanna put anyone at risk, least of all you," Gladio said in a low growl. 

"Just because you were out of commission? Buzz off, Gladio." Noctis took another step towards him, putting them nearly toe to toe. His eyes were narrowed and his lip was curled. He didn't look like a little kid at all any more. 

"Because there's a fucking omega here," he threw his hand in a wide gesture at nothing. "That's why."

"Oh, come on." Noctis actually raised his voice a little. "Don't insult all of us. You don't think Ignis can protect himself? He could kill you if he tried."

"I'm not going to put him in that situation," Gladio raised his too, temper flaring hot in his chest. How dare Noctis insinuate he didn't respect Ignis? He knocked the prince in the shoulder, but didn't get him more than a step away and that gap was closed again immediately. 

"I couldn't keep you away from him?" Noctis gave a derisive huff. "And Prompto couldn't fight you, but he's a good beta. He could keep us all from killing each other."

Though Gladio shoved again, it seemed like Noctis was braced for it this time. He didn't budge an inch, and would probably need to take a hit strong enough to knock him on his ass in order to make him fuck off. 

"And you have better self control than that. You know it." Noctis looked up at him with a challenge in his eyes. After years of knowing him, clearly his size wasn't as much of an intimidation factor anymore. 

"Excuse me for trying to respect your claim," Gladio growled. 

Noct actually gave a quiet snort of laughter. "My what? You can't seriously mean Ignis."

It was a reaction that did actually surprise Gladio, though he did his best not to show it. "He stinks like you, Noct."

"Yep." Noctis didn't step back, but his stance was becoming more casual. "Do you have any idea how shitty being an omega is? It's so people leave him alone."

Though logic was hard to understand through his hormonal anger, Gladio did start to get the idea. "... you two are close enough anybody's going to figure you're mates if they know Iggy's an omega."

Noctis shrugged. "I mean, yeah. Be kind of stupid not to be."

Gladio's temper surged all over again, and he damn near grabbed Noct by the collar and threw him on his ass. "So you are." 

"No shit," the prince spat back moodily. "Look, that doesn't mean he's mine, so you can stop pulling this macho crap over it. If you're interested, you ask him." He crossed his arms again and leaned back on his heel. "If you're going to get weird about it, just don't bother. He'll hand your ass to you." 

Gladio was trying to form some kind of response that expressed he was pissed Noct actually thought he would think of Ignis as just an omega. He couldn't think of anything that didn't make him sound like a two year old throwing a tantrum. 

The prince making _him_ look like a brat was just embarrassing. 

"It's not like that," Gladio finally grunted. "I just thought I had to step off."

Noctis let out a long sigh. "... No. Neither of us are... like that. Not with each other." He had the same hint of a wrinkle around his nose that he had when someone was serving him vegetables. It was the expression that really drove it home; all of a sudden Gladio was questioning how he'd ever thought Ignis and Noctis could have any kind of passionate, romantic relationship. 

Clearly they just did the whole mating thing like they did everything else. 

A mischevious smirk started to pull at Gladio's lips. "... you might wanna tell Prompto that."

Noctis squinted at him. "Huh?"

"What? That's all I'm saying." Gladio shoved him in the shoulder, but it was very much a playful one this time. "And don't try to intimidate me, you little shit." He turned on his heel and walked away before Noct could retaliate - not that he was likely to.


	3. Chapter 3

"Look, I know it's none of my business," Gladio said to Ignis' back while he was packing away their camping dishes, "but are you seriously taking suppressors?"

Ignis whipped around, his lip curled. "It certainly isn't your business." As much as he looked fiercely irritated by the topic, there was that tiny glint of panic that was always there when anything related to his status was mentioned. 

Gladio held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Just saying I thought you were smarter than that. That shit's not good for you."

"I'm well aware," Ignis said archly, crossing his arms over his chest. "I can't exactly risk my body getting in our way." 

"Risk?" Gladio growled, resisting the urge to grab him. "What about the risk that you could be incapacitated any second? Iggy, if something manages to set you off,"

"I realize," Ignis' sharp voice cut across him. "It is a risk that must be taken. This is not a time that I can need anything from Noct."

Before Gladio could stop himself, he was grabbing Ignis' bicep. He scolded himself for pulling aggressive Alpha shit, but it was too late to take it back now. Still, the angry look Ignis was giving him was the opposite of what he wanted. "You don't need anything from him," he plowed on anyways. "I wanna do it."

"I'm no toy," Ignis snapped, and that hurt even more than when Noctis had implied that Gladio lacked respect. 

"I know!" Gladio let him go, because what he really wanted to do was pull him closer and he knew that was not appropriate. "Iggy... you know I respect you. We've been friends for a long time. I've been into you for a long time." Ignis scoffed, but he kept talking because there was not much else he could do. "You smell like Noct and I wasn't going to cross him. I'd never pull that shit on him. He's my king." Gladio didn't think he was raising his voice that much, but he knew he was getting heated. 

Ignis, as usual, wasn't intimidated. He didn't look particularly impressed, but he didn't look angry either. "I hope you'd understand why I would be wary of an Alpha saying they're attracted to me."

"Obviously," Gladio ran his fingers through his hair, sighing heavily. He was really fucking this up. "Look, you smelling good is just a bonus. Doubt I'd be interested in you if I was into the stereotype."

"Admittedly true," Ignis said, thinning his lips in the way that meant he was thinking.

"Look, you... trust me, right? I'd just be helping you out because we're friends and I'm fucking attracted to you," this was probably too intense a conversation for that to play off as casually as he'd hoped. So far as he knew, it was the truth. He considered Ignis a close friend and also desperately wanted to sleep with him. 

There was a very long pause, Ignis gazing off into nothing. "... I suppose since I trust you with Noct's life, I can trust you with anything. However, I still don't believe my suppressors to be any of your damn business."

"Hey," Gladio said roughly. "Anything that puts us all in danger is my business, and that's just what you're doing." Ignis opened his mouth to speak again, and Gladio didn't let him. "It is. If your heat gets triggered at the wrong time it might be all I can do to protect Noct, okay? That's a fact. So I'm trying to help you out now."

The silence was even longer this time, Ignis sighing and rubbing his temple. "I will not let my body dictate me."

"From what I know about em, taking suppressors will screw that up for you. That's why I was surprised you'd try it."

"Independent of trust, I'm loathe to have anyone see me in that state," Ignis said suddenly. "It's the true reason for my hesitance. You're right about the pills, of course. It was never ideal."

For someone so incredibly smart, sometimes Ignis made no sense. "Why'd you do it, then?" Gladio grunted. 

"It was the best available option. I cannot let myself be a liability."

"Iggy, nobody would think that."

"I would." He said sharply, and Gladio saw the thin edge of panic that marked his fear of losing control. It was something he'd learned to pick out over the years. You had to know him well to notice it, but once you did it was undeniable. 

"Then let me help," Gladio said, as quietly as he could manage. "Or Noct, if that's all you can stomach. We'll stop for you."

"I am... interested in having sex with someone I'm actually attracted to." Ignis said, and Gladio had to stop a smug smile. So the advisor _had_ been flirting with him the whole time. "However, it could be extremely dangerous waiting for the effects of the suppressors to wear off, were I to stop taking them."

"I can force it," Gladio said confidently. It's not like that was something he'd done before, but he was pretty sure he could. His size and strength combined with his pheromones should be able to push all those hormonal buttons. He was a very traditionally attractive Alpha, and he knew it. No matter what Ignis thought about that, he was going to have a reaction to it right now. 

"Believable," there was the longest pause yet, and Gladio could see how uncomfortable Ignis was with this whole topic of conversation. He felt shitty about that, but he knew he'd have to do something. It ultimately had nothing to do with how much he wanted to fuck the advisor - one seemingly innocuous thing could set off an omega on suppressors at any time. They didn't work well and weren't safe, and if they were everyone would use them. No doubt Ignis could manage his heat well normally, but from what Gladio knew suppressors would totally screw with his hormones and make it worse once it happened. 

Finally Ignis looked up at him, and as usual his blue eyes were hard and fierce. Seeing that was definitely encouraging, even before he spoke. 

"Yes. Let's."

...

"I don't wanna bully you into sleeping with me," Gladio grunted, running a hand through his hair. Ignis was unbuttoning his shirt and gave him an odd look. 

"Were you under that impression? I've been considering it for quite a while, so don't concern yourself." He slipped out of his shirt and folded it like that was a very normal thing to do. 

"You what?" Gladio asked in a low, disbelieving tone. Yeah, he'd questioned whether he was being flirted with, but he'd never thought it was on that level. 

"I assumed it was my body reacting to an Alpha," he said matter-of-factly, crossing his arms over his chest. He was still wearing his gloves and an undershirt. 

"Guess that's fair." Gladio stepped closer to him, giving him half of a shit eating grin. "I'd like to give it a try when you can be normal, some time." When it came down to it, as much as an omega in heat made him horny he was much more into the idea of Ignis comfortable and being his usual self. Actually, the idea of Ignis squirming and mewling in a fugue state was... really unattractive. Despite this scenario being just what he wanted, he found himself not looking forwards to it. 

"I'd like that too," the advisor said mildly, undoing his belt and stripping out of his pants. At the questioning look; he added, "my clothing will be too hot and restrictive."

Gladio gave him a nod, replaying that quick rundown Noct had given him before he'd wandered off with Prompto and left them the hotel room. 

"He has to gag himself. Just let him do it," the Prince muttered, and there was actually concern underlying his apathy. "Knowing him he won't explain it, so I'm telling you, okay big guy?" He gave Gladio a look that clearly said he respected and trusted him, but also that he needed to be a little careful. 

And yeah, sure enough Ignis had produced a strip of fabric and lifted it to his mouth. 

"Hang on," Gladio put a heavy hand on his forearm. "Not really happy with you not being able to tell me if you need to slow down or stop."

The look on Ignis' face said the gag thing was completely non negotiable. "Would a hand signal suffice? I'm generally quite clear about what I want," he was actually teasing again and that was a really good sign. 

"Yeah. Punch me in the shoulder, hard if you've gotta. I can take it." Gladio grinned at him and stepped close, close enough for their chests to brush against each other. As usual, the advisor did not step back. 

"Agreed," he bit down on the strip of fabric and tied it tightly behind his head. Gladio's hand shifted to his waist instead, still hesitant to begin. He could smell Ignis' scent, only because he was so familiar with it, under the sour tang of the suppressors. 

"Hey," he said under his breath. "Pretty sure you don't like being pushed around, but you have to let me do it if I'm going to put you in heat. Sorry about that. I'll cut it out once you get going."

Ignis gave him a curt nod, then sharply tipped his head to the side to expose his neck. It was very clearly not a motion he was used to, but it was an invitation and Gladio took it. He pressed the smaller man forcefully against him, burying his face in the crook of Ignis' neck and biting him hard. Saying that he didn't like it was an understatement, his whole body went stiff - but Gladio knew what he had to do. He gave a soft growl as he let up with his teeth and started aggressively nuzzling under Ignis' jaw to scent him. Honestly there was no way to say how hard it would be to trigger him, but Gladio hoped it would be soon because this was uncomfortable. Looks like he'd need to up the ante a bit. 

He grabbed Ignis roughly and tossed him back onto the bed. His eyes flashed furiously as he caught himself on his elbows, but he didn't resist and Gladio climbed on top of him, forcing him down by his shoulders and growling again. Ignis was tense enough to be carved from stone, and it was honestly fucking hard not to ease up or call it off completely with how uncomfortable he obviously was. Gladio wasn't sure why he'd ever wanted to do this; he knew how much Ignis hated being in heat. Frustrated with how shit the situation was, he grabbed the advisor's wrists and slammed them to the bed. 

Ignis jerked violently, and Gladio got off of him as fast as he could. It took that long for the scent to hit him, and his mouth was instantly watering. As turned off as he'd been a moment ago, he was rock hard now. "Fuck," he grunted, and he had no idea if it was from his sudden hard on, the pheromones or the sight before him. 

Ignis was laying in the position he'd been pinned, eyes squeezed shut and cheeks tinted a flattering pink that Gladio was pretty sure he'd never seen the entire time they'd known each other. His chest was already heaving. It was hot; really damn hot. 

"Done being pushy," Gladio was a little out of breath himself. "I'll ease up." Noctis had told him that Ignis stayed in his right mind the whole time, but that seemed completely crazy. Gladio had fucked a few omegas before, and staying lucid for all that had to be torture, if not impossible. 

Ignis' eyes snapped open, and although they were unnaturally bright from arousal, he was very obviously present. He grabbed Gladio's arm in a grip like a vice, pulling him back. He looked like he had something to say; not that he didn't always. 

"Want the gag off?"

Ignis moved his hand in a decisive slicing motion, a clear no. He pushed himself up on his elbows, barely hesitating before removing his gloves. That was a surprise - he'd been kind of weird about them as long as Gladio could remember, and though they were obviously going to be in the way he would've guessed it would take longer before they were removed. 

A manicured nail drew lines on his chest, each stroke almost angry in how sharp and abrupt it was. Cold eyes were silently calling him an idiot for not somehow understanding. 

"Shit, you're writing."

Ignis rolled his eyes, presumably starting over. Gladio had never seen someone so composed while gagged, panting for breath and visibly horny, but maybe he shouldn't be surprised. Each letter was clearly formed, a short but definite pause between them, and contrary to popular belief Gladio was not stupid. 

Don't. Go. Easy. On. Me. 

It was difficult to stop a smile. "You like it rough? Maybe I'd be surprised when I first met you, but now? Hardly." He reached into his pocket to grab the packet of lube he'd put there before they'd checked in to the hotel. When he moved to pull down Ignis' briefs there was no visible reaction, but the pheromones rolled off him in a powerful wave. It made Gladio's stomach tighten with arousal, and he thought about commenting but he knew Ignis pretty well and this was not a time to tease. Just had to push forwards and give him what he needed. 

Ignis' eyes were closed, and he was doing some pretty carefully measured breathing like he was fighting or working out. 

"You really keep your head the whole time?" Maybe he shouldn't be so surprised; this kind of stupid determination was the most Ignis thing he could think of. 

Another sharp nod. Gladio couldn't help but admire the advisor's body, even though he knew he had to go quickly for Ignis' comfort. He slid his hand between slim, toned thighs and pushed in two fingers with very little difficulty. That was the great thing about heat sex - no resistance from the omega's body. Ignis' back bowed, but he made no sound at all. His hand, shaky though it was, clawed at Gladio's waistband. It was no pathetic needy gesture. It was a demand. 

"Hang on," Gladio said, his voice growly now whether he was trying or not. "I've got a big dick. Needs some prep no matter what."

Ignis narrowed his eyes, hooking his heel into the small of Gladio's back and pushing himself down. He didn't want any time wasted, and if Gladio knew even half of what omegas had to suffer through there was no blame to be laid there. Happy to oblige, he started a punishing pace with his fingers. Fucking hard was something he could do well, and it was even easier to do with his hand. Ignis arched even more, his body making a gorgeous curve all the way up to his chin as he threw his head back. Gladio couldn't help but grin. Even if it was because of heat, that he could do this to Ignis was fucking incredible. 

Then he raised his hand and beckoned. Gladio almost laughed - Ignis wanted more. 

He started pounding into him hard enough to make him slide on the bed, leaving him unable to do much but dig his heel in harder. There was still somehow no sound out of him, and much more predictably he hadn't gotten off even though his dick was almost purple. As far as Gladio knew, most omegas couldn't cum during heat unless they were knotted, no matter how desperate they got. 

Speaking of knotting, Gladio could feel his starting to swell and that meant he needed Ignis on it fast, or he wouldn't be able to fit. That would be a cruel tease for an omega. On the other hand, if he rushed he could hurt Ignis, and a tiny tear that might be no big deal normally could mean unbearable agony when it was at the start of a twenty hour sex marathon. 

Gladio settled for pushing in a third figure and letting Ignis grind on his hand as he struggled out of his pants with his free one. As soon as the advisor realized what was going on, his eyes were open and leaving no question of if he was still lucid. Before Gladio could even get his pants from around his ankles, there were two strong hands grabbing for his shoulders. 

"Hey, calm down," he growled, elbowing the other man away long enough to properly strip. "I know you like being on top. One second."

That he couldn't find the lube didn't matter, when he pulled his hand out he had enough left over to slick his cock. He could barely do that before Ignis was climbing up on his lap, somehow still managing to look dignified despite being gagged and naked and horny and blushing all the way down his chest. Fuck's sake. 

"Take it slow," Gladio warned, holding Ignis' waist to help him and ignoring the 'fuck you' look he was getting. Clamping a hand down white-knuckle tight over his own mouth, Ignis' thighs shook violently as he hovered only just above Gladio's dick. He was frozen there. 

He was scared, Gladio was willing to bet he was scared he couldn't stop himself from crying out. The kingsguard's hand that gripped his waist slid to an almost protective position of his back. It was not something Gladio would've thought he'd do with Ignis of all people, but he found himself leaning in as close as he could and muttering, "I know it's not you. Okay?"

Another sharp nod, and that seemed to be what Ignis needed. He let himself down, Gladio staying dutifully still. It was impossible to resist burying his face against that slender neck though, damn did he ever smell good. The thin whine that he couldn't possibly stop made Gladio ashamed of the hook of arousal it put in his stomach. He pretended he didn't hear. By now he was panting pretty badly himself, no surprise because he was halfway inside Ignis and it felt fucking awesome. 

He stopped at the knot, because he definitely had to. "Can you do it?" Gladio grunted, voice tight. He pressed a wet kiss under Ignis' ear. He could feel the muscles in the man's back twitching and tensing, and was pretty worried they'd have to wait to tie. 

Ignis nodded, then rolled his hips in a hard half-circle that made Gladio groan. Fumbling for both of the kingsguard's wrists - as he no longer had to hold his cock in position - Ignis pressed them both very firmly on his hips. The meaning seemed obvious, so Gladio held on bruisingly tight and forced him down on the knot. 

They tied with a pop, Ignis making a choked sound and Gladio groaning into his neck. It did feel really good to be in an omega, and that it was Ignis... fuck. He was immediately calmer, too; no longer frantic and demanding. He was covered in sweat, most of his hair fallen and sticking to his forehead, his glasses slid most of the way down his nose. 

"You're fucking hot," Gladio said breathlessly, pushing his glasses back up for him with a careful finger. 

Ignis rolled his eyes, still clearly in his own head despite everything. He started to rock his hips, and Gladio could see in his temple how tightly he was clenching his jaw. He guided with his hands, trying to take some of the weight so Ignis wouldn't exhaust himself too fast. As calm as he was he still obviously needed to cum, he was rock hard against Gladio's stomach and probably in considerable discomfort. He wasn't the only one. 

They easily found a rhythm; both being very athletic was a great help. It was rare that Gladio slept with someone who could even close to keep up with him physically. He got off first; what would in any other situation be embarrassingly quick. Not that Ignis took long to follow, choking back a cry behind his gag. As his body went limp Gladio was able to fuck him through it, gripping him tight and grinding him down. They both tried to catch their breath, Ignis refusing to lean himself against Gladio even though he could clearly use a break. 

"Hey," Gladio pushed the advisor's hair out of his face. "Let's talk while you're better." He reached for the gag, fully expecting to be pushed away and surprised when he wasn't. He tugged the fabric loose and pulled it from Ignis' mouth. 

"Thank you for this," his voice was a bit rough, and he was visibly working his jaw. "I feel... better." 

Gladio had to fight a smile, warmth spreading in his chest. "Thought so. Not too much for ya?" They were sticking a little from sweat wherever they touched, but Ignis felt really nice in his lap; tightly tied with him. 

It wasn't a laugh as much as a derisive snort, but either way it was obvious Ignis had no problem with it. "I promise that you won't break me. Don't hold back." Again it wasn't a plea, he was commanding and it was hard not to scramble to obey him. Even though Gladio was still hard, the way this man spoke to him stirred up heat in his belly. 

"I'll wreck you then," Gladio purred, moving in for a kiss he'd never been offered. He felt like maybe Ignis wasn't much of a kisser, but he really fucking craved it and he had to try. He wasn't pushed away, but what he got in return was a little clinical, calculated. Yeah. Ignis wasn't into it for himself. 

"Your beard is just terrible," the advisor muttered as he pulled away, sounding genuinely offended. Gladio could only chuckle, rubbing his chin against Ignis' pink cheek. 

Before long their tie broke, and Ignis was tying the gag on again with an expression that was sure and confident but a tiny tremble in his hands that betrayed how he was just a little frantic. Gladio dragged him close and scented him fucking everywhere. He told himself it was to mask the omega scent but he knew full well it was because he wanted Ignis to smell like him. Who was he kidding. He put in three fingers just until he could get hard enough, then Ignis was back in his lap. Somehow still sharply present in his mind. 

Pretty soon it started to blend. Ignis stayed clearheaded, but started to tire. When his thighs were too sore, they switched to his back pressed against Gladio's chest and by then he was ready to lean. This was by far the most disheveled Gladio had ever seen him; and was it even hot any more or just depressing? 

Somewhere around the eighteen hour mark, Ignis' head lolled onto his shoulder. "Iggy," Gladio stopped moving, even though he was pretty sure neither of them had cum yet (maybe he was wrong, it was hard to say). No matter how good his stamina was, he was exhausted by now. He couldn't imagine how Ignis felt. "You still with me?"

"Mm." With what looked like great difficulty, Ignis lifted his head. Though his eyes weren't glassy, he didn't look as alert as he had before. Groggy, similar to when he was fighting a losing battle with sleep. He was very close to fugue, and as much as Gladio couldn't blame him, he also knew it was going to eat him alive later. 

"Iggy," Gladio repeated more firmly. "You're losing it, okay?" He watched panic flicker, and Ignis twitched as he tried to bring himself back to awareness. "Listen to me - it's okay to let go if you've gotta. I know it's not you," Gladio said gruffly, watching Ignis' hands curl slowly into fists. Noct had taught him a very long time ago that usually meant major anxiety, and fuck if he knew what to do. Not now. His balls were aching and his own head was cloudy even just from being so damn tired. "... can I fuck you on your back? You need a rest." 

A tiny but decisive nod, and Gladio flipped him back. Ignis found a little more strength to rock up and meet him, and let out his first muffled groan in a while. It was probably the new angle on his overstimulated prostate. Gladio went down close to his ear, trying to speak as softly as he could between rough panting breaths. "You can tap out. You fought hard, you're not weak."

A very shaky finger tapped at his shoulder, and then started scratching out careful letters. It was slow, but definite. 

Fuck. Me. 

Gladio slid an arm under his waist and obliged. This was a totally different muscle group for him, so he still could easily manage a few good fucks. He pounded Ignis into the mattress hard enough to make him slide a few inches, and heard him take a shuddering gasp through his nose. 

Gladio was pretty sure Ignis never fully blacked out, but he certainly wasn't alert for that last hour. His absent little noises gave that away, but Gladio knew better than to do anything but ignore it. He did take the opportunity to mark up the advisor's pale neck - he was tall enough to be bitten while he was fucked, something Gladio almost never got to do. 

Tied yet again, both of them almost dozing laying on their sides, Ignis smacked him in the shoulder. It wasn't exactly strong, but it seemed a little more steady handed; and when Gladio opened his eyes and looked down it was indeed to see more clarity than he had in a while. 

Ignis gave him the thumb and forefinger circle for 'okay'. 

"You done?"

Nod. He reached behind his head to pick at the knot of his gag, and Gladio helped him pull it out of his mouth. 

"If it were coming on again, I would be in much less discomfort," Ignis said irately, shifting his hips and trying to hide a wince. "Being tied is no longer a relief."

Gladio grimaced, and put a hand on him to encourage him to stay still. "Trust me, I'll pull out as soon as I can. You okay?"

"I've been better," he said tersely. Gladio knew he shouldn't be surprised, Ignis could be a real bitch when he was tired. Same went for dirty, and safe to say he was both right now. He pushed his hair back from his face, and it was sweaty enough by now to stay there. He'd gotten frustrated with his glasses long ago, and he looked much younger without them. Gladio felt like he should've noticed that before, but it was rare to see him without them for more than a moment or two. The bite marks on his neck were already going purple on his pale skin, and Gladio had the distinct feeling he might get in trouble for those once Ignis had a look at himself. 

Knowing better than to mess too much with Ignis when he was in a bad mood, Gladio stayed quiet. When he looked back down a few moments later, it was to see that the advisor had actually dozed off. Now that was another uncommon sight - usually Iggy was awake late and up early, and a damn light sleeper on top of it. Gladio smiled, carefully draping an arm around his waist and making sure not to disturb him until he could at least pull out. Ignis really was comfortable with him after all. 

He was torn about waking him at all, even after twenty minutes had passed and it was time to untie. Of course, it'd be easier to rest once he was clean and there wasn't anything up his ass, but Gladio still had to make himself shake the man awake. 

"Iggy. I'm gonna pull out, okay?" 

"Mm," though he was awake right away, he still looked a little groggy. When Gladio pulled out he went a few shades whiter and made a sound not unlike when he took a hit in combat. Instead of asking if he was okay, Gladio held down his forearm so Ignis could grab it and get some help up. Carrying him to the bathroom was certainly not going to happen, and even helping to lift him from underneath was questionable. As it was, he accepted the help and sat, still very pale. 

"Let's get you cleaned up."

"I don't require your assistance."

"That's just too bad," Gladio grunted, standing over Ignis and offering his forearm again. "You're not strong enough right now to get your way."

Ignis pulled himself up and immediately fell against Gladio's chest. "... seems I may be lucky if I'm able to walk in the next week," he said acerbically, mouth a tight line of discomfort. 

Gladio grinned down at him. "Yeah? I can always carry you."

"Ah, I didn't know you had a death wish."

Instead, he slowly helped Ignis cross the room. No doubt the advisor wasn't happy about that either, but tough shit. Fortunately in a hotel the bathroom was only steps away; so it didn't take too long to get there. Gladio fully intended on showering with him, but he got a look that said he shouldn't even dare try. 

"I can wash myself, thank you."

"You could just lean on me."

"I'll be fine," Ignis said in a very firm and final tone. "And you can wait until I'm done."

Gladio held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Just don't doze off in here." All he got in response was another blistering look, so he gave up and left the bathroom. He knew what Ignis really wanted was some time to put himself back together and feel like a human again. Knowing him, he was probably a little fucked up that he'd shown so much vulnerability. 

Not minding being sweaty and gross for a while, Gladio stripped the dirty coverlet off of the bed and stretched out. Strongly suspecting he had a text from the Prince, he grabbed his phone from the bedside table. 

Yep.

'specs feeling better yet?'

'He cant walk if thats what you mean (;' 

'gross. k see you soon'

Gladio sighed heavily and stretched. If they were heading back he probably should put pants on.

**Author's Note:**

> i told myself i wouldnt do this


End file.
